After All, Love Will Prevail
by The Wolf Artist
Summary: This is a SEQUEL to "Only Time Will Tell." Going through the rough times attempting to get away from a psychotic bitch with phantom wolves at her control, Humphrey wants nothing more then to be back with Kate. Will he pull through and make it back to her? Will she move on? HumphreyxKate OCxOC OCxOC LilyxGarth. possible sexual context. not sure yet M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all. i have been really really busy lately. i am so sorry this didn't get put up sooner. i have been trying to get done with school. lately i have been feeling depressed but its all good now. please enjoy the first chapter to the sequel of "Only Time Will Tell." Please give your thoughts in a review and let me know if you want me to include any OC's in this story. as always im open for characters and suggestions. constructive criticism is, all though looked down upon and will put me in a bad mood and possibly get me not to update, is accepted. IF YOUR NICE ABOUT IT! i dont want anyone hating my story. anyways, read on. Wolf out.  
**

* * *

After All, Love Will Prevail

Chapter 1: Because of you….

* * *

Kate's POV:

Days and days have gone by and I still haven't heard anything from my Humphrey. I spend my days alone in our den thinking of all we've done together since the moment we met, wishing I could be with him right now. I understand his reasoning, but I don't like it at all. There are so many things we have done together that I just could never do with another wolf. Humphrey's my one and only life time mates, without him, everything feels lonely. I feel lonely, lost, broken. Who knows what that bitch is making him do with her. I scream out and lash at the wall bursting into tears. I cry? Yes I cry and cry to the moon to bring my mate home, to bring him back to me. I don't want to be stuck here thinking he'll never return. I want to be with him for eternity, bare our legacy with him, grow old with him, and die standing by his side. I have almost lost hope that he won't ever return, and if he does, things won't be the same. My mom and dad bring me food because I won't go hunt. The only wolves in the pack I even talk to anymore besides my parents are Lily, Trace, Lanii, Marcel, and Paddy. Trace and Kiyah finally got married as well as Greg and Lanii. Trace and Kiyah has three pups of their own that Kiyah birthed two months after we left Humphrey. That's right, Humphreys been gone for 6 and a half months. It's really hurting my hopes for him to return to me. Lanii is pregnant. We just found out last week, but she is really showing. My mom says she will have up to 5 pups. That's a lot of mouths to feed. I can only talk to them one on one. If, for instance Lanii and Greg come to talk to me together I feel like im about to break down. They understand though. It's hard losing someone you love. I've never had anyone like Humphrey, and in the 6 and a half months he has been gone, I have had 9 males come up to me and try to claim me and get with me. I just need him back. He completes me in ways no one has or ever will. He's my husband, my partner, my life time mate, my… everything. I need him. I keep ranting in my thoughts until someone disturbs me.

"Kate, its me." A voice came from outside my den, knocking me back into reality. I turned towards the entrance only to find my adoring sister, Lily.

"Hey sis." I sounded sad and depressed. _No shit? No I thought I sounded pitifully happy!_ She smiled weakly at me and walked in.

"I just came by to see how you were doing and wanted to talk to you." she told me. I glared at the ground, not wanting to dwell on the aching pain I had in my heart. Already knowing what she wanted to talk about I tried to push her away.

"Lily, I'm really in no mood to talk." I told her honestly.

"Oh Kate, you never are." She was right though. That was always my excuse. _Note to self…find new excuse._ "Don't give me any of that 'I'm tired' bullshit either. You've been in here for weeks, plenty of time for sleep and for you to be left alone. You've only left to bathe. Your going to talk to me. After all, I am your sister. I love you, Kate. Please don't shut me out." She pleaded. I sighed and waited. She sighed. "I guess I'm wasting my time." She stands up and starts to walk out with her head down. She mumbled something but I couldn't make out what she said. I cleared my throat.

"Lily." I spoke. She stopped and turned to face me, looking into my tear filled eyes. "It hurts. Do you know what it feels like to know exactly where your mate is and not be able to do anything or to be with him, to feel this broken inside? No! You don't! You have Garth, Lanii has Greg, and Trace has Kiyah. I feel so lost and so lonely. I can't take it. I need him here with me NOW!" I wailed. She came over to me and pulled me into a hug. I, the greatest alpha ever, was crying on my little sisters shoulder. She let me. It took a while for me to calm down, but eventually I calmed down enough to a silent weeping.

"Kate, I know you feel this way, but do you honestly think Humphrey would want you to fell like that or would even think of never returning? I'm pretty sure he'd want you to be all you can be, even if he isn't here. Kate, your so strong and so beautiful. I was always jealous of you." she told me, which shocked the hell out of me. I was about to ask why when she continued. "I have that now. Someone that tells me I'm beautiful. Humphrey will return, Kate. I beg you to overcome your depression. Look to the future. He will be back. Think positive. He loves you for crying out loud. He would want you to be strong, for him." Lily stopped and smiled sadly at me. I nodded knowingly and allowed a small little genuine smile creep across my face.

"Want to go for a little walk, Lily? I could use some exercise and fresh air." I said. She smiled at me. I returned it. "Lead the way." I told her.

"Sure, Kate lets go." She smiled. We walked together around the pack, talking and having a good time. We saw a lot of familiar faces along the way. It was great to get out and stretch a little. _Maybe Lily is right, maybe this is what Humphrey would want, for me to fight the depression. I miss you, Humphrey. Please come home soon. _I smiled to myself and continued to have a blast with my sister. We met up with Trace, Kiyah, Lanii, and Greg. It was good to see those guys. We had a blast and hung out all day, and at the end of the day I can honestly say that I was tired and wanted to rest. I climbed back up into mine and Humphrey's den and drifted off to a sleep where I could be with the one I loved peacefully.

* * *

**There you have it. the first chapter of the sequel. im looking forward to hearing from some fellow readers. please be kind enough to leave a review.**

**Next chapter date(not liable to be held to update on time) set to: May 30th. so 3 weeks. put some reviews on my story and ill possibly have it out sooner. next one is in Humphrey's point of view. soo yeah**

**Until Next Time,**

**The Wolf Artist.**

**PS: if anyone has xbox live and wants to play cod or some shit hit me up. Gamertag: Im Wolfee **

**Thanks...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so i know I didn't get this out when I said i would, but i am really surprised at the number of favorites, follows, and reviews I got so quickly so thank you to my followers. you guys really inspire me to keep writing. this chapter has the icing on the cake, if you know what I mean.;) Enjoy. Howl on.**

* * *

After All, Love Will Prevail

Chapter 2: A Gift worth Giving

* * *

Madison's POV:

I had finally done it! After 6 months, I've finally restored all my phantom wolves back into their former wolf bodies. It took some time, but I got it done. I really couldn't be happier though. I had my childhood mate here with me, and I was running my own pack. Mating season was less than a week away, but I know Humphrey won't mate with me. He won't talk to me much less touch me. I mean, yeah, we share a den together but he stays away from me as much as possible. No matter, he's still with me and no that bitch of a mate he has. He will submit to me when the time is right. It turns me on to think of the dirty stuff we'll do. I need some relief. I spread my legs to reveal my wet folds. _"I'm in heat?" _I thought to myself. "Well shit, this is just great! Perfect timing!" I say sarcastically to myself. _"I know Humphrey won't be back until later so I'll have to find someone else, not that Humphrey would wanna fuck me anyways." _I thought to myself. Thinking quickly, I hurried my way over to Todd's den where I found him still asleep. I decided to wake him sweetly.

"Todd. Wake up silly." I nudged his side and licked his face. "The sun is up and I need a big favor." He groans and gets up. I flip my hair back cutely and swish my tail. He smiles at me.

"Good morning, my princess." He says to me with a smile. I giggle and lick his nose.

"Well I guess you're right, but it's Princess Bitch to you. I need a favor!" I start circling him.

"What kind of favor?" he asks curtly.

"The kind that only trained adults can do." I stop circling him and smile seductively to him.

"Well," he starts circling me. "I'm a trained adult in many things." He says breathing on my neck. I shudder. My mind fills with lust as the heat takes over. He bites my neck and paws at my tail, getting me soaked in the process. Well, more so than I was already. He chuckles at me as a squirm under his teasing. "Madison, your such a dirty little whore." He tells me.

"Wh-what are you gonna do to me, master?" I submit. This really turns me on. I love being dominated.

"Pleasure is your only option my little bitch. Your mine." He tells me. "Now get on your front paws and let me take a look." I lean forward and lift my ass into the air, giving him a full view of my swollen, wet folds. He chuckles at me and takes his tail and slaps my pussy with it. I yelp. He hits me again. "Quiet bitch, or I might just have to tear your ass up too." He slaps me again. I try not to yelp but I fail. He hits me again. "One more yelp out of you bitch and I'll rip that asshole apart after I'm done with your sweet tight little pussy. You don't want that do you, you little whore?" I shake my head. "Okay then, shut the fuck up and take the beating you little bitch." He slaps his tail up against my clit really hard and I yelp out. "Tisk, tisk, tisk, now I'm going to ruin this nice virgin ass of your." He licks me from clit to ass. It feels amazing. He slides his tongue in my wet pussy and eats me out. I hold back a moan. I'll be punished if I moan, but it's extremely hard not to.

"Master! Can I-I'm going to cum! Master, please let me cum?" he stops licking and nods. He moves his tongue back into my pussy and continues to eat my pussy. I try to hold in a moan as I cum but I can't. My body won't let me hold it in any longer. I cum all over his face and he licks it up and smiles.

"Such a dirty whore." He shakes his head at me and stares intently at me. He climbs up on me and slides his huge dick in my pussy. I moan in full ecstasy. "Shut the fuck up you dirty little bitch." He starts thrusting in and out of my wet pussy, literally destroying me in the process. "Tell me your my fucking whore before we cum." He demands as he's slamming his 9 inch rod in and out of my tight little hole.

"I'm your dirty whore, master. I'm your fucking dirty whore, master. Fuck my dirty holes and fill me full of your cum because I'm your dirty slut. Fu-uck me I'm gonna cum!"

"Me to Ma-adison." He moans. He is still fucking my brains out. I tighten up around his huge dick and howl as my orgasm hits and I soak him in my juices. He slams his huge dick in and out of me and gets his huge huge knot in me. He howls as he lets his load of cum release into my womb. He fills me up and I moan as his warm seed fills my pussy to the lips. I lay down and he lays on me. "I'm not done with you." he pulls and twists his knot out of me. It didn't hurt much though. I stand up and smile seductively at him.

"I am your whore, make me pay." I lower my head to the floor and raise my ass for him again. He circles me and stops, staring intently at my ass for a brief minute before he gives it a long, loving lick. He prods at the opening to my asshole with his tongue. I squirm like a virgin as his tongue enters me. Well, I am a virgin with my ass, but not for long. He paws at my virgin little hole as he licks my abused, cum-filled pussy. He sticks a paw(toe) in me. It feels weird. He pulls out and it makes a popping sound. He chuckles at me as he slides his tongue back in my virgin ass. I moan and tighten up around his tongue. He is eating my ass out! My juices are leaking out of my pussy that's mixed with his cum. He slides his tongue through our juices and uses it lube for my ass. I got really, really wet. My ass was ready to be abused now, so he climbed on my back and prodded my entrance with his head. He steadied himself and eased in my tight little ass. I moaned loud. He slid back out and thrusts all the way in hard. I took every inch of that nine inch dick in my ass. It hurt but felt pleasurable. He built up a pace that was literally ripping me apart.

"Abuse my holes, master, I'm your slut." I moan. I tighten up around his dick, feeling a climax. "I'm close To-odd. Oh my God!" I let my orgasm hit hard as he slammed his huge ass knot in my tight little not-so-virgin ass. He let loose in my ass and filled me up to the rim in his cum. "I-I love you, Todd." We laid down, stuck together.

"What about Humphrey?" He asked.

"What about him? He doesn't love me. He loves Kate. I was selfish and I should've moved on and let him be happy. When we get unstuck, and I clean myself up a bit, I'm gonna go find him. I know where he'll be. He's always there.

"Where's that?" Todd asked me.

"He is on the mountain, facing towards Jasper. He sits there, sometimes howls, but mostly he sits that and looks over the land that separates us from Jasper. I'm going to let him go. I want to try to make amends and patch up our relationship. I hope he will accept it. If not, I will regret my mistake every day until I die." I said sadly. Then the den went silent. 30 minutes go by and he is able to pull out of my ass. A whole lot of cum came out of my ass. I licked his face. "Thank you, master. I love you."

"I love you too, Madison." We walked outside and there was a carcass of a dead caribou and the scent of Humphrey. I smiled. The sun was setting. Todd and I literally had fucked the day away.

"I need to go find him. I'll eat when I get back home." I kissed Todd and ran off to find Humphrey.

* * *

Humphrey's POV:

I looked out across the land. It had been a beautiful day. This was a beautiful place, but I still preferred Jasper. I sighed sadly. I wanted nothing more than to go home to Kate right now. I miss her. I need her more than anything in the world. She means everything to me. I raise my howl to the heavens. As I howl I hear a swig snap. I stop and turn around quickly getting into my defensive position, and growl.

"Woah, woah. It's just me, Humphrey. I was just enjoying the show." Madison said to me.

"What do you need, Madison?" I ask.

"I just came to talk. I had to wash up before I came and found you." she said with a guilty look.

"Yeah, I heard you guys when I was out hunting. Actually, I dropped off a caribou at your den. You are very loud, but I still think Kate has you beat. My Kate." I hang my head, depressed.

"Actually, Humphrey, I came to talk to you about her. Listen, I found love with Todd that I was trying to force on you. I took you away from the people you loved and who loved you for my own selfish reasons. They need you, I don't. I just hope we can be friends." She says while crying. I look at her. I pull her into a hug.

"You are my friend. Come with me to Jasper. They'll love you once they get to know you." I say.

"I might catch up with you later. I want to stay here, but Humphrey, you are free to go. I wish you good luck and safe travels." She walks up to me and licks my face. "Tell Kate I'm sorry and that she's lucky to have you. I'll be there soon."

"I will." I lick her face. "I will see you soon, Maddy." I turn and take off running towards the Canadian Express. I leap aboard just in time. I look back up the hill that I just ran down at Madison. She howls to me and I return it. I am glad I finally have my old best friend back. I can't wait to get home and see Kate. I miss her so much. I laid down and drifted off to sleep. hopefully when I woke, I'd be home. That one word I've missed so much. Home.

* * *

**YAY! Humphrey is going home. Todd and Madison are together. I TOLD YOU MADISON WASNT GOING TO BE THE BAD GUY FOR LONG!:P How will Kate react when Humphrey gets home? Find out next time. Reviews are kind. :) you guys are awesome. my next update is undecided, but keep those views, follows, faves, and reviews coming. Be constructive in your review. don't be afraid to tell this ole country boy what he did wrong or what he could improve on. aint no shame there. anyway, Howl On.**

**Until Next Time,**

**The Wolf Artist.**


End file.
